1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to surgical stabilizing devices and procedures for stabilizing joints within the spine, and other joints. More particularly, this invention pertains to a novel stabilizing device that utilizes one or more local bone autografts harvested during the implantation procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The treatment of back pain can be relieved by preventing relative motion between spinal vertebrae. Intervertebral stabilization achieved by the use of spine cages, intervertebral spacers, and bone grafts for insertion into the space formerly occupied by a degenerated disc are known in the art. These devices may involve mechanically coupling the adjacent vertebrae or by promoting fusion between them. Accordingly, such techniques are used to stabilize the spine and reduce pain by rigidly joining two adjacent vertebrae that oppose a degenerated disc or degenerated posterior elements of the vertebrae (e.g. facet joints).